Dying Out
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Carol's all alone in a world that's gone to hell after being expel from Rick's group of survivals. She only has few supplies and a vehicle that she ultimately must abandon. But Carol's strong right? She can take care of herself right? She needs no one…right? Daryl is determined to prove her wrong. Enjoy! T right now, M later on. Chapter 2 is out and ready! For the most part.
1. Chapter 1: Carol

**AN: Hello. This is my first TWD fanfic and I hope that it turns out decent enough to keep readers reading. I haven't written anything in years, so I hope to maybe get my creative juices flowing again by doing a little TWD. This is Caryl base, so it will meanly focus on them. This takes place after "Indifference" and any episode after that is irrelevant to my fic. Maybe.**

**Synopsis: Carol's all alone in a world that's gone to hell after being expel from Rick's group of survivals. She only has few supplies and a vehicle that she ultimately must abandon. But Carol's strong right? She can take care of herself right? She needs no one…right?**

**Daryl is determined to prove her wrong.**

**00000000**

**"Dying Out"  
_Chapter I  
Carol_**

**__****00000000**

_Breathe in and breathe out. _

_Stay calm._

_Stay collected._

_Irrational thinking will only get you killed. You are alone out here. There's nowhere for you to go. Your only worry now is yourself. Don't do anything stupid._

_Stay calm._

_Stay collected._

_Screaming won't solve a thing. _

_**00000000**_

_The screams ricochet off the walls of the steel building. The sound is deafening. People are dying and blood covers the concrete. The Walkers are here. Hell, they're everywhere. _

_But how did they get in? We were so sure everything was secured. Gunfire is quick and rapid, taking down a few here and there, but they were still losing people. Everyone will soon be dead. _

_She is scared shitless and is paralyze with fear. One of those undead things notices her cowering in the corner and stumbles over. The gun she was using somehow ended up on the other side of the room during the confusion when the walkers first broke into their cell-block. _

_She clinches her eyes close as it approaches. She knew that this is it, there's no more living in fear once this thing's teeth penetrates her soft flesh. She shivers, waiting for death to come, or what comes now since death doesn't even seem to be an option anymore. She just wants to give up and let it devour her._

_The sound of something hitting the ground hard causes her to open her eyes. The walker was only two inches from her when it fell, a very familiar looking arrow protruding from the back of its skull. _

_Daryl Dixon stretches an arm out to her, a smirk playing on his lips._

_"C'mon, Carol. You're stronger then this."_

_**00000000**_

Carol Peletier eyes flutters open as the first ray of sunlight streams through the window of the car Rick had given her three days ago. For a moment, she just lays there with the back of her head against the seat's headrest. She is in no hurry this morning, since there is really no where for her to go. The car sits alone in a ditch on the side of the road in an unfamiliar part of the county.

She's been traveling alone for three days. She will soon run out of gas, food, and water. She was grateful that Rick gave her any food at all and she's been rationing, only taking in what's essential to keeping her alive one more day longer.

She could hunt for food, but without an adequate weapon, hunting was nearly impossible and the gun sitting next to her in the passenger's seat only has five rounds to it. That would only just attract unwanted attention to her if she tries hunting with that pistol.

And besides, Carol is saving those rounds for emergencies, like putting one in her head if things become too unbearable.

But she is stronger than that.

And then, her dream comes to mind and she dazes off again.

Ten minutes passes when she finally decides to start the engine. The car stutters and stalls. Carol curses and turns the key again. It still refuses to start and desperation soon takes hold of her. If she can't get the car to start, she would have to abandon it and continue her trek on foot. She runs an unsteady hand through her short gray hair, eyes darting around watching for any Walkers that may sneak up on her.

She catches movement out of the corner of her eye. Across the street from her vehicle, the bush rustles again before something falls out and hits the ground with a sickening thud. The thing reaches one arm out and then another as it pulls itself across the street. Carol wasn't sure if it could see her or if it already has, but the thing was making its way to her car.

One of its legs is severely damaged and the foot is completely gone. The other leg is just as worst, severed at the knee. Its face is covered in black blood and dirt, with skin missing and flesh that was torn from its face. It is impossible to tell if that thing is male or female.

A bloody trail follows the slithering undead as it slowly crawls towards her. Carol reaches for her knife and wraps her willowy fingers around the hilt. She opens the door of the car ever so slightly once the walker is close enough. It reaches a hand to her, teeth chattering and one eye blazing red as the other one is currently missing.

The lone survival pulls her knife out and effortlessly shoves the blade through its skull, killing it instantly. It stops moving and lies there motionlessly. Carol removes the blade from the Walker's skull and wipes it clean on her shirt.

She shuts the door and stares down the road again. It went on for miles. She then turns her attention back to the key still in the ignition.

"Please start." she pleas with the car, her voice harsh and broken from not speaking in three days. After all, she has no one to talk to.

She turns the key once more and the car roars to life. She thanks God and puts the vehicle in drive. She drives off, never looking back and not really knowing where she'll end up next.

**00000000**

The scenic route was always pleasant, but in a world filled with few pleasantries, it became increasingly difficult to take notice in such things. Carol remains focus on the road in front of her. She made sure to keep thoughts of her life at the prison far from her mind. It hurts too much to think back to what she had.

What she is so desperately missing now.

Like her adopted daughters, Lizzie and Mika. She wonders if they miss her or if they are being taken care of. She then thinks of little Lizzie. She tries not to but it couldn't be helped.

Lizzie was sick when she and Rick left on their so-called mission for medical supplies and food. She was foolish to even suggest that she bring the girls here with her. They were strong, but surviving out here would be tough.

The world is a far different place than it was before. No young girl should have to fend for themselves out here alone.

_And neither should you._ A voice whispers in the back of her head.

She falters as one more person from her former group comes to mind and her hand grips the steering wheel a little tighter than necessary.

Daryl Dixon was the only person she has ever known to put so much on the line for her. And not only did he risk a lot for her, but he also gave everything he had to find her daughter. And she is eternally grateful to him for that. He wouldn't stop looking for her, even when the rest of the group already knew Sophia was dead and she was not coming back. The incident at Hershel's barn brought that reality to light.

They grew closer after that, becoming very good friends. She would risk her own life for him, as she knows he would, without hesitation, do the same for her.

She became so lost in her own thoughts that she fails to see the Walker a few yards in front of her until she is on top of it.

Hitting the body dead on jolts her from her reveries. The car runs over the Walker, causing Carol and everything inside to jump from the force of the hit. It is a fairly large Walker, the man it used to be probably weighed close to 300lbs.

Carol turns the steering wheel to prevent the vehicle from veering off into the side of the road. The car spins before coming to a complete stop, almost tipping on its side. Smoke spews out from the engine and a large dent now decorates the hood.

She doesn't move as she tries to regain her composure. Her heart is racing a mile a minute as she releases her firm grip from the steering wheel and glances into the driver's side mirror.

A little ways down the road lays the mingled remains of the fat Walker she just ran over. It isn't moving so she figures she probably ran over its head.

She sighs in relief but than cursed loudly when she realizes her car is fucked. There was a sudden stab of pain on her right side. She grasps it, blood slowly seeping through her dirty shirt. She slowly lifts her shirt up, wincing in pain at the contact. Inspecting the wound, she is relieve to see that it isn't too deep and not that bad. She lowers her shirt, only enough to leave the wound expose and grabs her bag. She rummages through the content until she finds what she is looking for. She pulls out a half emptied body of alcohol and some gauze pads that Rick left her with.

It took her very little time to disinfect and dress her wound since she is use to tending to all types of injuries.

Once done, she quickly surveyed her surroundings. Upon seeing that nothing is around her and that the Walker she hit was alone, she opens the door and steps out onto the street. By this time, the sun is high up in the sky and Carol has to shield her eyes with her hand from the bright rays.

She checks the engine hastily. She doesn't want to be out in the open too long before something comes.

The engine block is smashed and water pours from the cooler. The car is done for. Carol is now alone with no method of transportation except for her own feet. And how far will that get her?

She isn't going to get very far on foot, especially with her side constantly aching, but what other choice does she have? She grabs what little preservatives she has and throws her backpack over her shoulder. She checks her gun and sticks it in the hem of her pants, against her back.

She straightens up, closes the car door for the last time, and proceeds forward into the unknown. Carol decides to take the path less travel and heads toward a trail that leads to the national park.

It doesn't matter where she goes, she doesn't even care anymore, all she needs to do right now is to keep moving and stay invisible.

**00000000**

**_OPENING CREDITS  
COMMERCIAL  
End of Chapter I_**

**Well, there you have it for chapter 1! I was going to make it a little longer, but I decided to just cut what I had in half and you guys just gotta wait for Daryl's part in the next chapter. It's a little slow, but it should get better.**

**Basically, this will be about Carol and Daryl surviving together, only relying on each other. There will be sex, violence and Walker deaths in later chapters to come. Possibly main characters deaths as well…and The Governor will be making a cameo appearances also! Stay tune!**


	2. Chapter 2: Daryl

**Disclaimer: The Walking Dead is not mine to claim ownership to.**

**AN: Okay, last night's episode of the Walking Dead was just too awesome. Who else agrees? I loved it so much because it focused on the Governor and his journey after the fall of Woodbury. It also gave me an idea for a fanfic! But I probably won't go through with it because it will turn out to be AU with Governor/Philip and Carol…lmao.**

**Also, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. You are the reason why Chapter 2 is out. :)**

**Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**00000000000**

**_Chapter II  
Daryl_**

**00000000000**

Daryl Dixon is an excellent hunter and an ace at tracking. When it comes down to surviving, Daryl knows his game.

That is why he doesn't hesitate when he tells Rick that he's leaving to search for Carol. Rick was against the idea, he didn't want him to leave their group, but Daryl really didn't give a damn what Rick wanted at that moment.

The conversation plays in his head as he drives his motorcycle down the road, searching for his lost friend.

_Rick was found out in the yard securing the damaged part of the fence. Daryl couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of his stomach. The feeling he would get when something just didn't sit right with him. Hershel reassure him that Carol was okay, but the feeling wouldn't go away. _

_"Hey Daryl," Rick said nonchalantly as Daryl got closer. _

_"Hey." Daryl stopped in front of the former officer, crossbow resting on his shoulder. _

_"I have something to tell you. It's about Carol." Rick started, gathering his thoughts so he could word what he wanted to say in the right way._

_Daryl shifted from one foot to another, "alright. What's up with Carol?" _

_"Daryl, Carol killed Karen and David. She thought she could stop the infection from spreading. She took their lives. _

_Daryl was taken aback by that. "What? Nah man, Carol wouldn't do anything like that. She tell ya that herself?"_

_Rick nodded. "She admitted it to me yesterday." The aging man didn't know any other better way than to tell him, so he says, "We went out on a supply run to the nearest town south of here. I told her not to come back with me. Daryl, Carol is no longer welcome here for what she did to members of our own group. She's exiled. And if Tyrese fou-"_

_Daryl snapped, cutting Rick off, "You left her out there alone?"_

_Rick shook his head, "I gave her a car with food and water. She has a gun to protect herself. Carol is a strong woman. She can make it out there on her own."_

_Daryl growled angrily and turned on his heels, heading toward his bike. "I'm gonna find her."_

_"Daryl!" Rick called out to his friend. "We need you here!"_

_Daryl didn't stop or turn around. He jumped on his bike. Michonne, who is very good at eavesdropping, nodded at Daryl once and opened the gate, allowing him to exit._

That was two days ago and here he is flying down the countryside looking for a woman he isn't sure is still alive

He narrows his eyes and pushes that thought from his head.

Rick basically sent her out here to die and Daryl was beginning to dislike his good friend for that.

He soon comes upon a walker sprawled out in the gutter, a huge gash in its forehead from a recent knife stabbing. He stops his bike next to it and notices the tire tracks in the dirt. They were fresh.

Daryl continues down the road for eight miles before he sees something that catches his attention.

In the middle of the road is a walker, completely disfigured. By the looks of the tire marks on its face, Daryl could tell that it was a hit and run, except the vehicle that hit this thing isn't too far from the scene of the crime.

Daryl kicks out the kickstand on his bike and dismounts, inspecting the abandon vehicle more closely. The engine is still warm but blown, the impact must have been devastating to the car. He withdraws his crossbow from where it was positioned on his back and carefully aims it at the vehicle. He is always cautious, never knowing what might pop out.

After a keep sweep around the vehicle and seeing nothing, he lowers his weapon. Daryl opens the car door. The keys are still in the car and a light red substance sprinkles the seat. He thinks nothing of it and searches the vehicle for anything that may come in handy. As he searches, a faint and familiar scent finds its way to his nostrils.

_Carol_, the word drifts through his mind and without a second thought, he knew that this is the vehicle Rick gave her when he left her out here all by herself.

He wanted to punch Rick in the face when he told him about Carol. Their fuckin friend! So what if she killed Karen and David? Daryl refuses to believe that she would just kill them without a solid reason. She would never just murder them in cold blood, Carol isn't like that.

That was when he really took notice of the blood that dotted the driver's seat.

Daryl curses out loud, straightens up and looks in all directions to see if anything sticks out to him. Maybe if he searches long and hard enough, a sign on her whereabouts might come forth.

And that's when he sees it, as if answering his prayers, not that Daryl Dixon prays.

He grabs his sachet off the bike and walks towards a trail that leads into a national park. He crouches down and picks up a cloth he recognizes as hers. She must have walked in this direction after she abandoned the car.

Daryl also sees a footprint in the dirt trail. It is small so it probably belongs to her. He dangles two long fingers over the shoe print, envisioning Carol walking down this way.

Daryl looks down the trail shrouded by overgrown trees and foliage and knew she is down there somewhere. The expect hunter readjusts his crossbow and starts his journey down the winding path. He still has daylight, so he hurries to find his missing friend.

**000000000**

After three hours of walking, the sun begins to set and it doesn't take long before the moon replaces it in the sky. The wind picks up. Daryl isn't too thrill to be out here in the middle of nowhere without an adequate source of light. He wanders down the trail a few more yards before coming across a ranger's cabin.

It is unusually quiet and the hair on the back of his neck stands up. Daryl readies his crossbow as he slowly approaches the cabin with caution. The cabin is small, barely large enough to fit three people comfortably. The door has a small rectangular window and one large window on the side. Daryl scrutinizes the outside a little longer.

The cabin is stationed in the middle of a large clearing. It has been so long since the wooden building has had any type of maintenance done to it as plants and weeds are beginning to cover the structure. It may not be much, but it might just be what he needs to survive the night.

As he moves in closer, a noise catches his attention.

It came from inside the cabin.

Daryl aims his crossbow at the door as he continues to move closer. Once he is two inches in front of the door, he reaches a hand out to touch the doorknob. The steel knob is cool under his skin and he twists it until he hears a gentle click. The door opens out. He quickly flings the door all the way open to reveal what is inside.

What he sees causes him to lower his crossbow, almost dropping it. His heart nearly stops as he stands there.

"Carol?"

**00000000000**

**DUM DUM DUM  
CUT TO COMMERCIAL**

**Okay, I know that this is short (really short, shorter than my last chapter) but my producer said to cut to a commercial. Don't worry; the next chapter should be out sooner than you can say "The Walking Dead Marathon!" **

**But don't try it. It might not work right away. :)**

**I have at least two more pages written, but I think I save all the good stuff for the next chapter.(Next chapter's packed with Caryl goodies)  
**

**Please leave me a review. I love to know what you think. **

**I'm also thinking of renaming this story. Any suggestions? And who wants to create a cover for my fic? I would love you forever! :)**


End file.
